¿Me ama o no me ama?
by Mislu
Summary: Después de un tiempo un arrepentido Hans vuelve para reconquistar a Anna, pues en realidad se enamoró de ella pero su ambición le impedía verlo, mintiendo una vez más. (ElsaxHans) (AnnaxKristoff)
1. Prólogo

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día de la boda de mi hermana, nunca me lo había planteado, la verdad. Desde pequeña he estado encerrada para no hacer daño a nadie con mi poder y nunca había pensado en bodas ni en acontecimientos de ese estilo. Anna, ya me pidió su bendición para casarse una vez y por supuesto le dije que no. ¡Acababa de conocer a ese chico! No se en qué pensaba en ese momento. Luego resultó ser un usurpador que solo quería llegar a ser el Rey de Arendelle ya que al ser el pequeño de trece hermanos nunca llegaría a ser el Rey de las Islas del Sur, su lugar de nacimiento. Pero esta vez es diferente. Kristoff es un gran chico que ama a Anna por encima de todo. Estoy segura de que ese chico sabrá cuidar a la cabecita loca de mi hermana. Loca en el buen sentido, ella es una bella persona con un corazón de oro. De que me pidiera su bendición hace ya 5 meses. Lo habían hecho todo bien antes de pedírmelo; se habían conocido, tal y cómo yo quería. Y al verles decididos y preparados les di mi bendición. Hacen una pareja preciosa. Ha tenido mucha suerte. Yo, no creo que me case nunca. Mi deber es reinar Arendelle y no necesito un hombre para hacerlo bien, soy capaz de llevar el reino igual o mejor de lo que lo haría un hombre. Volviendo a Anna, ahora mismo se está probando el vestido de novia. Está preciosa, es la princesa más guapa de todos los reinos. Solo falta una semana para la boda. La modista real está ajustándoselo bien, para que le quede a la perfección.

- Elsa, ¿le gustaré a Kristoff? - me pregunta de repente evadiendome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas? -le respondí- Kristoff te ama, te ama por encima de todo, y eso se nota en la forma en la que te mira, os amáis el uno al otro. Se quedará fascinado cuando te vea.

Anna se sonrojó y se miró al espejo. La modista había terminado su trabajo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Soy Mislu, voy hacer un fic con una de mis mejores amigas, Adela, el prólogo lo ha escrito ella y yo el primer capítulo (espero que me vaya bien XD) bueno esperamos que os haya gustado, la verdad es que la pareja de Elsa y Hans me encanta *-* y como sólo hay tres fics en español queríamos subir uno (por cierto los fics me encantan *-*) ¡adiós! ¿Algún review? ¡Please!**


	2. Capítulo 1

El vestido era blanco como la nieve, con el escote palabra de honor, cola larga, una tiara de brillantes con un velo transparente.

Anna estaba viéndose con su vestido de novia, era precioso y ella estaba muy bella, todo estaba bien hasta que las alarmas en la cabecita de Anna sonaron.

- ¡Elsa estoy muy nerviosa! - gritó Anna - ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si Kristoff se arrepiente? ¿Y si...

- ¡Anna! - elevé un poco mi voz interrumpiéndola - Todo va a salir bien, nadie se va arrepentir y además me encargó yo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Anna suspiró con alivio dándome la razón.

Tarde iba a saber que si había algo que podía salir mal.

- Princesa Anna, el vestido le queda maravilloso - halagó la modista.

Era la mejor modista de toda Arendelle, por no decir del mundo, tendría como 40 años, era una mujer muy elegante y delgada, era muy guapa, todos los reinos le pedían que les diseñara ropa o sus trajes de novia, era muy conocida y pocas veces aceptaba pedidos, sólo a la gente que ella creía conveniente y con un alto cargo, incluso a veces se negaba a ello.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar el pedido para el vestido de novia de mi hermana - agradecí.

- ¿Cómo no voy aceptarlo majestad? No habría otra cosa que me hiciera más feliz, es todo un honor - dijo la modista con una gran sonrisa - Y me gustaría también confeccionar su vestido, si me lo permite claro está.

Le sonreí agradecida.

- ¡Me encanta este vestido! - dijo Anna muy emocionada - ¡El tuyo será igual de maravilloso!

Vi como la modista estaba haciendo unos arreglos para ajustarlo a la cintura de Anna, quedándole perfecto.

- Estas bellísima Anna - le sonreí pero recordé que tenía que cosas que hacer - Me tengo que ir a mis aposentos para enviar las invitaciones de vuestra boda, el banquete, la decoración y más asuntos, disculpar.

Las dos asintieron mientras hacían una reverencia, yo hice un gesto para que se levantarán, aún me parecía extraño, salí de la habitación de Anna.

La modista había venido a la habitación de Anna para que nadie aparte de ella y yo viéramos el vestido.

Estaba muy nerviosa por la boda de Anna, era lo más parecido a una boda que iba a tener y era mi hermana pequeña, quería que todo saliera bien.

Llegué a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y la cerré mientras entraba, me senté en el escritorio, aún no sabía a que reinos invitar, más bien no sabía si invitar a las Islas del Sur, era la boda de Anna y a ella no tenía por qué afectarle mucho si alguien de las Islas del Sur representaba su reino, porque ella se iba a casar con Kristoff, además nadie sería tan loco como para mandar a Hans ¿no?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Alteza, soy Kristoff.

- Adelante - él abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia - No hace falta tanto formalismo, después de que pase una semana seremos familia.

- Gracias alteza - fruncí levemente el ceño y el fingió toser - Gracias Elsa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería Kristoff? - le pregunté.

- Estoy nervioso por la boda - confesó Kristoff, yo me preocupé ¿estaría arrepentido? Yo intenté mantener mi postura firme y sin ninguna preocupación, pero él lo notó - Quiero casarme con Anna, de eso estoy seguro pero estoy nervioso porque tengo la sensación de que algo va a salir mal.

Por lo mismo que Anna, tal vez debía haber doblado la guardia, pero estaba segura de que no iba a salir nada mal, además de que la guardia estaba bien preparada y yo igual.

- Kristoff, nada va a salir mal, sólo falta una semana para que sea un hombre casado y dentro de poco tendrá su propia familia con Anna, nada va a salir mal en la boda, yo me hago completamente responsable - él asintió.

- Voy a ir a ver a Anna a su habitación, gracias Elsa por tranquilizarme - asentí con una sonrisa, pero recordé que Anna estaba probándose su vestido de novia.

- Kristoff, espere un momento, la verdad es que se necesita de su ayuda en... ¿La cocina?- me golpeé mentalmente ¿no se me podía haber ocurrido algo mejor? - Gerda quería que probara la comida que iba a poner en el banquete, pero no puedo ahora mismo, estoy muy ocupada, si no está muy ocupado en este momento, ¿le importaría ir ahora?

Era verdad que Gerda quería que probara la comida, pero no hacía falta que tuviera que hacerlo ahora.

- Claro majestad, ahora voy - me respondió.

- Gracias - le agradecí pero fruncí un poco el ceño - En serio Kristoff sólo llámame Elsa - le sonreí, él me sonrió de vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré aliviada, ahora haría las tareas que tenía pendientes y después escribiría las invitaciones.

Después de hacer las tareas y de escribir muchas invitaciones de boda para muchos invitados me quedaba la última, las Islas del Sur, cuando estaba apunto de acabar la invitación, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Tardaban en abrir, pero se sabía que había alguien al otro lado porque se oían saltitos, así que me encaminé para abrir la puerta yo misma, la sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrí a Olaf intentar llegar al picaporte.

- Olaf -le nombré divertida, él me miro, interrogante - Ya está abierto hombrecito de nieve - él asintió y entró - ¿Que querías?

- Es que Anna quería saber si su majestad querría cenar con ellos - dijo Olaf, ¿era tan tarde? Él estaba dando saltitos para subirse en la silla del escritorio, una vez sentado empezó a leer las invitaciones - ¿Majestad, quiere invitar a la boda a las Islas del Sur? ¿Ahí no estaba ese tipejo que quiso usurpar el trono?

Pillada, estaba pillada, pero me tranquilicé y recordé lo que me dijo una vez padre.

- Exacto Olaf, pero lo que haga un sólo hombre no tiene porqué recaer en un reino entero ¿verdad? - Olaf asintió repetidas veces mirándome atentamente - Por eso es la invitación, yo no estoy invitando a Hans, yo estoy invitando al reino, para que sepan que la culpa de Hans no recae sobre ellos.

- Su majestad además de bella es muy inteligente - halagó Olaf haciéndome sonrojar.

Ya le había dicho muchas veces a Olaf que no hacía falta que me dijera majestad, pero le salía sólo, así que dejé de insistir.

- Muchas gracias Olaf - agradecí sonrojada - Olaf ¿Este podría ser nuestro secreto? Aún no se lo he dicho a Anna y prefiero hacerlo yo personalmente, ¿te parece?

- Claro, majestad - me dio la mano y tuve que agacharme - Olaf le promete a la reina Elsa que no va a decirle nada de nuestro secreto a la princesa Anna.

Me sentí un poco mal por Anna, pero no pasaría de esa noche para que ella lo supiese.

- Vamos a cenar, luego acabo la invitación - le sonreí y le di la mano, cosa que él aceptó.

Olaf y yo fuimos al comedor, donde nos esperaban Anna y Kristoff que estaban mandándose besos ya que los dos estaban a los lados de la mesa, el guardia dio unos golpes en el suelo con un bastón anunciando mi llegada, los dos se pusieron rectos y me miraron.

- La reina Elsa ya está aquí.

Entramos, Olaf se sentó al lado de Anna y yo me senté en la cabecera ya que ese era el sitio que me correspondía.

- Elsa pensé que nunca vendrías a cenar - dijo divertida Anna.

- Disculparme, estaba un poco liada - dije arrepentida.

- No pasa nada, esta vez no soy yo la que llego tarde - continuo divertida, sacándome una sonrisa.

Los cuatro nos reímos, incluido Olaf, aunque él no comía nada, siempre nos acompañaba en la cena.

- Elsa, gracias por dejar que Sven se quedara en los establos reales - me dijo Kristoff mirándome agradecido.

- De nada - le sonreí - ¿Por cierto habéis decidido donde va a ser la luna de miel?

- Pues... Aún no estamos muy seguros, pero iremos a un reino vecino por si pasa algo y tenemos que volver antes - habló Anna preocupándose.

- No va a pasar nada, os podéis ir todo lo lejos que queráis, mientras tengáis cuidado todo estará bien - les dije a los dos - y si aún no habéis pensado un sitio, podéis ir al reino de Sognefjord, ahí fue dónde fueron nuestros padres por su luna de miel.

Anna y Kristoff se miraron ilusionados, yo agaché un poco la cabeza por el recuerdo de nuestros padres, la levanté suavemente.

- ¿Y bueno que decís? -pregunté.

- ¡Si! -hablaron al unísono los dos, yo sonreí.

Kristoff se levantó de la mesa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta para luego mirarnos a Anna y a mí.

- Disculpar, voy a ver a Sven y a darle de comer, no le gustan que le den de comer extraños.

Las dos asentimos y él se fue, Anna iba a seguirle pero recordé la invitación de las Islas de Sur.

- Anna - la detuve - Te quería comentar algo sobre tu boda.

Olaf nos miro a las dos, y luego a mí, entendió que iba hablarle y se fue.

- ¿Qué querías Elsa? - preguntó Anna curiosa.

Suspiré, estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, vi como Anna empezaba a tiritar y empece a intentar tranquilizarme, hasta que vi que Anna no había dejado de tiritar no hablé.

- Es sobre las invitaciones, me gustaría invitar al reino de las Islas del Sur - Anna frunció el entrecejo y cuando iba hablar la interrumpí - Un error que haya cometido una persona no quiere decir que haya que culpar a todo lo que le rodea y menos a un reino entero, eso nos lo enseñó padre.

Anna parecía que iba a contradecirme, pero no lo hizo, sólo suspiró.

- Vale, invita a las Islas del Sur, pero no quiero ver cerca a Hans o le daré otro puñetazo.

Reí un poco ante eso.

- Trato hecho - acepté mientras asentía suavemente.

Ella asintió y se fue, esperaba que Kristoff se lo tomara igual que Anna.

Fui a mi habitación para acabar con la invitación y una vez acabada me fui a la cama para intentar dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa por la boda, quería que todo saliera bien casi no pude dormir en los días siguientes a la boda por todo lo que había que hacer.

Era el día tan esperado, todo estaba preparado, el banquete, las tartas, las flores, la iglesia que al final iba a ser el mismo palacio, los invitados, Olaf, el novio, incluso Sven estaba preparado, lo único que faltaba era la novia y como dama de honor, fui a buscarla.

- ¿Anna estás lista? - pregunté una vez había entrando en la habitación que se le había otorgado para la boda para que se cambiase.

Ella estaba a espaldas de mí, mirándose en el espejo.

-Si - dijo Anna girándose para mirarme, una vez me vio, abrió aún más sus ojos - Elsa... ¡Estás preciosa!

Yo me miré el vestido, era un vestido parecido al que me hice cuando me aislé en la montaña, este era más suave, era azul marino, por arriba apretaba para luego caer con elegancia en una falda, tenía un cinturón negro ajustado en la cintura, era muy bello el vestido, pero sin duda el de Anna era precioso.

- Gracias Anna, por cierto te queda muy bien el moño recogido y estás preciosa con el vestido - halagué sinceramente - Pero nos tenemos que ir, no querrás que Sven se coma la tarta zanahoria antes de que empiece la boda - bromeé, habíamos hecho una tarta especial de zanahoria para que él también comiera.

Anna ríó un poco.

- Vamos, ¡hay una boda que celebrar! - dijo cogiendo mi brazo emocionada y corriendo.

- Anna tranquilízate, no puedes ir corriendo al altar a tu propia boda - dije divertida.

Ella paró, me soltó y tragó airé, fue caminando pero antes de llegar hacia la puerta dónde se dividía el pasillo y el altar, yo me adelanté por que tenía que ir delante de ella siendo su dama de honor, había ya dos niñas delante de mi tirando pétalos.

Apreté la mano de Anna para darle confianza ya que estaba temblando, ella me sonrió y miro hacia delante igual que yo después de soltar su mano. Anna en ausencia de nuestros padres puso de padrino a Olaf, era un poco cómico ver como Anna se tenía que agachar para poder darle su brazo, pero sobre todo era tierno.

Anna ya había sido entregada, Kristoff y ella ya estaban delante mirando al sacerdote que les estaba casando.

- Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siemp...

El sacerdote fue interrumpido por las puertas que anteriormente habíamos entrado por ellas y después de eso habían sido cerradas, ahora habían sido abiertas abrúptamente y se vio la figura de un hombre, pero no se podía distinguir quién era por el contracto de la luz.

- Yo me opongo - declaro el hombre.

¿Quién sería tan desgraciado cómo para interrumpir esta boda? Pues claro, él.

* * *

Nota **Mislu**:  
¡Espero a ver captado bien el capítulo! Estaba muy nerviosa por que no sabía muy bien como hacerlo... (Soy un desastre) cada vez que me ponía a escribir este capítulo me ponía las canciones de Frozen para inspirarme (También soy rara) ¡por cierto! El reino de Sognefjord existe, como había leído que Frozen estaba situado en Noruega, ¡me puse a buscar reinos como loca! Hasta que lo encontré, me llamo la atención por que era Reino de Sogn (así era conocido) y como parece canción en inglés por eso lo puse, espero que os haya gustado :) y me hace mucha ilusión escribirlo con Adela *-* ¡hasta pronto!

Nota **Adela**:  
Bueno yo soy la amiga de Mislu, la que escribió el prólogo y voy a contestar vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, os lo agradezco mucho.

P.D.: Por cierto, informo que el próximo capítulo que será importante lo haré yo. Está ya con la idea hecha así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo, tengo algunos exámenes por medio pero intentaré subirlo lo antes posible. ¡Saludos a todos!

**Anny**: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Gracias a ti por leer.

**JustOneMorePerson**: ¡Hola! ¡Pues espero que te haya gustado la actualización! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Ziu**: ¿Te confieso una cosa? Al principio yo tampoco, pero mi amiga me convenció para hacer un fic de Frozen, se me ocurrió la idea de lo que ocurrirá y empezamos el fic. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos a ti también!

**Fluttershy**: ¡Espero que te vaya gustando el fic! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Evagante**: Gracias por avisar, al escribir tenía tantas ideas que se me mezclaron y me confundí ¡Gracias por leer! Aprovecho para felicitarte por tus fics de Frozen, los estoy siguiendo y me encantan la verdad

**Taisho** **Hanako**: De esa frase estoy orgullosa porque quiero mostrar a Elsa como una mujer independiente, una mujer que se haga valer por sí misma y demuestre sus capacidades sin que necesite a un hombre, ya que esta sociedad sigue siendo un poco machista. Me alegro de que te fijaras y te gustase la frase. ¡Gracias por leer!

**DarkCarmilla**: ¡Me alegro de que te esté gustando! ¡Gracias por leer y saludos a ti también!


	3. Capítulo 2

No me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo tiene valor a venir después de intentar matarnos a Anna y a mí e intentar robar el trono? ¿Cómo ha podido entrar con todos los guardias que hay entrada? Ahora no había tiempo para preguntas, había que detenerle, no puedo permitir que estropee la boda de Anna.

- Anna por favor, perdóname, yo en realidad te quiero, lo he comprendido en todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados. Cásate conmigo y todo lo que nos prometimos se hará realidad. -Dijo Hans desde el fondo de la sala.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, otros murmuraban.

Anna, era la más sorprendida de todos, ella sabía que a Hans le podía la ambición, pero ¿arrastrarse tanto por una corona?

- Hans, vete por favor y no estropees el mejor día de mi vida. -Respondió una decidida Anna.

Kristoff estaba intentando controlarse para no pegar a Hans, tenía que intervenir cuanto antes.

- Hans, vete, por favor, o hago que te detengan -le dije, pero él continuó.

-Vamos, Anna, me quieres a mí y yo te puedo hacer feliz -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Lo veo en tus ojos.

- Mis ojos solo dicen que estoy enamorada de Kristoff, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, márchate -contestó Anna.

-No me voy a ir hasta que..-intentó decir mientras colocaba su mano en la cara de Anna, pero esta se apartó a tiempo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Guardias apresadlo! - dije, pero no les dio tiempo a llegar porque Sven se abalanzó sobre él propinándole una coz y lanzó a Hans por los aires cayendo a unos metros de nosotros.

Hubo gritos de algunas mujeres, que se pensaron que este había muerto a causa del golpe pero no.

- ¡Rápido, llevadle con un doctor!

-¡Yo soy doctor! -dijo un hombre al final de la sala.

-Llévenle a la sala de enfermería del palacio y atiéndale, si necesita algo solo pídaselo a alguien del servicio, lo que necesite.

Se llevaron de allí a Hans y tras el cierre de las puertas hubo un silencio absoluto.

-Por favor, continúe con la boda -le ordené al sacerdote.

-Eh..sí..Como iba diciendo es el momento de los anillos.

Kristoff cogió el anillo de Anna y lo introdujo en su dedo anular.

- Yo, Kristoff, te doy este anillo a ti, Anna, princesa de Arendelle como señal de mi amor y mi fidelidad.

Dicho esto Anna, cogió el anillo de Kristoff y lo introdujo en el dedo anular de este.

-Yo, Anna, princesa de Arendelle, te entrego a ti, Kristoff, este anillo como símbolo de mi amor eterno y me entrego a ti como tu esposa.

- Bien -dijo el sacerdote- Kristoff, ¿aceptas a Anna como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si, quiero -respondió Kristoff.

-Anna, ¿aceptas a Kristoff como esposo, para amarle, respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero -contestó Anna.

Yo, me estaba emocionando y Olaf me tuvo que dar un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué llora su majestad? ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Nada Olaf, solo lloro de emoción, de alegría por ver feliz a mi hermana.

-Yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. -concluyó el sacerdote.

Kristoff le quitó el velo de a Anna, se miraron sonrientes a los ojos unos segundos y se dieron un tierno beso.

-¡Viva los príncipes de Arendelle! -gritó uno de los presentes por atrás.

-¡Viva! -contestamos todos los demás.

Tras esto caminaron hacia la puerta de la sala y pasaron a otra dónde se encuentra el balcón principal. Yo, iba tras ellos, pues tenía que presentarles primero ante el pueblo.

Salí yo primera al balcón y todo el pueblo estaba allí aplaudiendo.

-¡Hola, queridos habitantes de Arendelle! ¡Es para mí un honor presentarles a los príncipes de Arendelle, la princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff!  
Tras esto me coloqué a un lado y ellos dos pasaron al centro. El pueblo les aplaudió y vitoreó y volvimos dentro. El banquete estaba a punto de empezar.

-Oh Elsa -me dijo Anna dándome un abrazo- Gracias por esta preciosa boda, si no hubiera sido por..

-Ni le nombres -la interrumpí- Es el mejor día de tu vida y el no tiene porque estropearlo. Disfruta que de Hans ya me encargo yo. Vamos a la sala del banquete, que los invitados os esperan.

-Gracias por todo, Elsa.

Sonreí. Me encantaba que mi hermana se haya casado con un gran chico.

-No agradezcáis nada, yo lo hice con mucho gusto. Y ahora ¡vamos a celebrarlo!

Nos dirigimos al banquete y de nuevo recibieron a los recién casados con aplausos y vítores.

El banquete iba muy bien pero yo conseguí escabullirme un momento a la sala de enfermería.

-Hola, doctor -le saludé- ¿cómo se encuentra Hans?

-Está estable, no se preocupe, pero no se puede mover, se ha roto varios huesos y tendrá que estar en cama un tiempo.

-Me deja más tranquila -dije suspirando- venga al banquete si quiere, uno de los sirvientes podrá cuidarle.

-Le observaré un rato más e iré, gracias su majestad.

-No, gracias a usted -le respondí.

Cerré la puerta y volví al banquete.

-Elsa, ¿dónde estabas? ¡No podíamos empezar el baile sin ti! - me dijo una alegre Anna nada más entré.

-Solo fui al servicio un momento -mentí- ya podemos comenzar el baile.

Y dicho esto Anna y Kristoff se situaron en el centro de la sala con todos los invitados alrededor de ellos. Comenzaron a bailar una bonita pieza de Vals y a la mitad de la canción se le unieron los demás presentes. Yo, me senté observándoles. Varios presentes me pidieron un baile pero yo me limité a rechazarlo, no se me da muy bien bailar.

El resto de la celebración fue divertida, varios invitados dijeron algunas palabras en honor a los novios.

-Yo creo que la reina Elsa también debería decir algo -propuso Olaf.

Todos los presentes me animaron y accedí a dar un discurso, pero no tenía nada preparado por lo tanto tuve que improvisar.

- Anna, sé que no he sido la mejor hermana del mundo. Que aislarme para proteger al reino no fue lo correcto, debería de haber prestado más atención a controlarlo y lo siento. Pero gracias a ti lo descubrí y te estoy muy agradecida. Yo no seré la mejor hermana del mundo pero tú sí lo eres. Gracias por todo querida hermana y espero que no falte la felicidad entre Kristoff y tú.

Acabé el discurso con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos mientras me aplaudían y pude ver como Anna también se había emocionado.

Cuando acabó todo estaba muy cansada, me fui a dormir nada más despedir a los invitados y mostrarles su nueva habitación a Anna y Kristoff. La decoré con una gran cama y con muchos muebles del gusto de Anna y pétalos de rosa.

-Me encanta, gracias Elsa -dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí -afirmó Kristoff- es perfecta..gracias reina Elsa.

-Solo Elsa..cuñado -reí.

-Y príncipe de Arendelle -añadió mi hermana.

- Aún tengo que acostumbrarme -dijo un sonrojado Kristoff.

Todos reímos y nos dimos las buenas noches. Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté, no tardé más de cinco minutos en dormirme.

* * *

¡Hola! Adela aquí. Siento haber tardado en subir capítulo. Me están llenando a controles y tengo poco tiempo, la segunda evaluación es muy corta y se amontona todo. Intentaré subir cuando me toque antes de empezar los exámenes. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, os los agradecemos, de verdad. ¡Saludos a todos!

Susana: ¡Guao! ¡No me esperaba recibir tantos reviews! Muchas gracias ¡espero que os guste este capítulo de mi amiga Adela! Bueno ahora contesto a los reviews :)

: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y si Olaf es tan mono *-* eso me recuerda que hace unos días me hice una foto con el peluche de Olaf con Adela! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Taisho Hanako**: A mi gustan las caritas *-* ¡y si te entiendo! Que las autoras de los fics contesten a mis reviews me hace mucha ilusión, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Ziu**: Bueno Elsa no le ha congelado pero Sven si que le ha dado lo que merecía ¿no? XD espero que te guste el capítulo ¡y que sea de tu agrado!

**Evagante**: Si, Anna y Kristoff son muy tiernos *-* y bueno Gerda salió en la película y no se me ocurría a alguien mejor para que ayudara con las cosas ¡y gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo también!

**MyName**: Bueno estamos hablando de Hans y con tratar de detener una boda ya lo ha fastidiado mucho ;) espera a ver qué pasa XD ¡gracias por tu review!

**Futtershy**: ¡Yo también amo a Hans! Pero si, es de Elsa -.- pero igual, mientras que sea de Elsa y no de otra chica ¡todo bien! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Anny**: Es que es eso lo que queremos, demostrar que Hans no es típico villano porque eso no es justo, no es como otro villano de disney, sólo que la ambición nubla la mente, muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Flor-VIB412**: Me alegro de que te gustara :) ¡y si Hans es muy suyo! XD

**Kimi**: Yo tampoco me la había imaginado pero luego vi los fics de Hans y Elsa y esa pareja ¡me enamoro! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Raquel**: Jajaja ¡me encanta tu review! ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Me alegro de te gustara!

**Brbara**: ¡Claro que seguiremos! Gracias por tu review :)

: ¡Sí! ¡Maldito Hans! Pero es inevitable cogerle cariño ¿no? ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Chocoleti'e**: ¡Eres muy simpática! Hacerlo con una amiga está muy bien porque tiene confianza, ¡Es que las canciones son bonitas! A mí la canción que más me gusta es ¡Suéltalo! o ¡Libré soy! en latino América, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Stella Williams**: Lo has pedido y aquí lo tienes XD muchas gracias por tu review :) ¡espero que te guste!


	4. Capítulo 3

Me desperté después de unas pocas horas dormida, estaba muy nerviosa, Hans se tuvo que quedar un tiempo por culpa del golpe que se dio, Anna se había ido con Kristoff a su luna de miel y Han se iba curando muy deprisa y eso me daba miedo.

Me preparé para ir a desayunar, eran los únicos momentos que no compartía con Hans y lo agradecía, no me fiaba de él. Alguien tocó la puerta, no pude evitar dar un respingo del miedo, aún no me acostumbraba a estar con el enemigo.

- Reina Elsa el desayuno ya esta preparado.

Era Gerda, suspire tranquila.

-Gracias Gerda, ahora mismo voy.

- De acuerdo Reina Elsa.

Oigo que se aleja de la puerta pero antes de desayunar tengo que escribir una carta para las Islas del Sur para decirle la rápida mejoría de Hans. Una vez acabada la carta voy al comedor para desayunar, lo que me extraña es que esta Hans también en el comedor, el chico anuncia mi llegada.

- ¿Que hace aquí Hans? - pregunto tajante.

- Quería desayunar con la Reina de Arendelle ¿algún problema?

- Por su bien espero que no.

Miro como sonríe, no me gusta esa sonrisa también la puso cuando estaba apunto de apuñalarme por la espalda pero igualmente me siento en la silla.

Gerda a traído huevos con salchichas para desayunar, huelen de maravilla, parto a trozos la salchichas y cojo un trozo y lo pongo sobre la yema del huevo y lo tomo, esta muy rico aunque sabe raro, dejo de comer por que siento mi garganta arder.

- Cof... Cof... Cof -empiezo a toser descontrolada.

Me levanto de la silla, necesito agua, la vista se me nubla, lo único que oigo antes de caerme es una risa que me da miedo, abro los ojos para ver quien es y es Hans.

- ¡Larga vida a la reina!

- ¡No!

Abro los ojos repetidamente veces cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, de que sólo fue una pesadilla.

Alguien llega con pasos apresurados y abre la puerta abruptamente, me escondo entre mis sábanas como cuando era niña, no puedo evitarlo.

- Elsa, ¡¿estas bien?! — escuche que era la voz de Anna alarmada.

Me descubrí, estaba con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, Anna se acercó a mi.

- ¿Elsa que te pasa? - me pregunto maternalmente, debería ser yo la que este en ese lugar.

- Nada, lo siento, sólo fue una pesadilla.

La sonreí, ella me miro con ceño fruncido, quería saber que había soñado, pero si se lo decía sabía que no se iba a ir de luna de miel.

- No es nada, sólo soñé con que un muñeco de nieve terrible venía a por mi -reí un poco para que se tranquilizará.

Después de lo que ocurrió con Hans, mi descontrol y todo lo demás, Anna y yo estuvimos más unidas, ella me protegía, me ayudaba, parecía que quería ocupar el lugar de nuestra madre, era como si se sintiera culpable de algo.

Vi como Anna bostezaba, se le notaba que estaba cansada y ahora era mi turno de ser la hermana mayor.

- Anna acuéstate, mañana tienes que hacer un largo viaje.

Ella bosteza otra vez y me mira, se muerde el labio, eso es una cosa que tenemos en común, cuando las dos estamos nerviosas y no sabemos como decir una cosa nos mordemos el labio inferior.

- No vamos a irnos de luna de miel.

- ¿Qué? -pregunte incrédula- Anna debéis ir a vuestra luna de miel.

- Pero Hans...

La corto, no quiero que se sienta mal por ello.

- Nada que tenga que ver con Hans te debe importar, yo me ocupare de él, seguramente no es tan grave como para que tenga que quedarse en Arendelle y tu te iras con tu marido al reino de Sogn.

Ella resopla fastidiada.

- Eres una mandona -dice cruzandose de brazos con un puchero.

- Algo tiene ser la reina -le guiño el ojo, ella se ríe- Kristoff y tu os vais a ir a vuestra luna de miel, yo me encargare de todo y vete a dormir, estas agotada.

Asiente, aunque no muy convencida ya que no a ganado la batalla contra la reina, se va cerrando la puerta y yo después de unos minutos vuelvo a intentar a dormir, consiguiéndolo.

Me despierto por la mañana, estoy agotada pero tengo mis que haceres, despedirme de Anna, ordenar a los guardias que vigilen continuamente a Hans, visitarle, enviar una carta a las Islas del Sur diciéndoles el estado de Hans.

Alguien llama a mi puerta, es Gerda como siempre, me dice que el desayuno ya esta listo pero tengo el estómago cerrado por culpa de la pesadilla.

- Gracias Gerda, hoy no tengo mucha hambre quizá más tarde.

- Pero su majestad tiene que estar bien alimentada.

- Tranquila Gerda estaré bien -oigo que se aleja, pero entonces abro la puerta y la llamo- Gerda, si Hans se quedara en Arendelle quiero que haya un guardia vigilándolo todo el tiempo y también quiero que desayune, coma y cene conmigo por favor.

Gerda me mira extrañada pero asiente, se que es raro que le pida eso, sobre todo después de la pesadilla pero me asustaría más no tenerle delante todo el tiempo.

Suspiro tranquila, voy hacia la habitación de Anna para despedirme de ella por que según el reloj sólo quedan dos horas para que se vaya y aunque me gustaría verla partir se que no me daría tiempo.

Toco la puerta de Anna y espero a que abra, oigo unos pequeños ronquidos, sigue dormida, así que toco un poco más fuerte para que se despierte y si sigue dormida el barco se irá.

Después de un rato esperando a que me abra la puerta la abro yo, vi como Kristoff se marcho hacia el barco con unas maletas así que no me preocupaba y además me despedí de él, veía a Anna roncando y con un par de babas en la almohada, intentó zarandearla para que despierte, hasta que lo consigo, ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Elsa? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Anna es muy tarde venía a despedirme de ti.

- ¿Te quieres despedir de mi? -pregunta adormilada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Anna tienes un viaje que hacer en menos de horas.

Ella abre los ojos como platos, salta de la cama al suelo y se viste rápidamente, coge un montón de ropa amontonada del armario y la mete en una maleta, intenta cerrarla a presión, yo la intentó ayudar pero es imposible a metido mucha ropa y amontonada, pongo un bloque de hielo encima para que la maleta cierre y ella cierra la cremallera de la maleta.

- Anna -la llame, ella me mira con una sonrisa y yo la miro divertida- Eres un desastre.

- Pero me quieres mucho -dijo corriendo hacia mi abrazandome.

Estamos así unos minutos más hasta que me fije en el reloj de la pared, falta menos de una hora para que el barco, me separo de ella.

- Anna ya os tenéis que ir -ella miro el reloj, suspiro y asiente- ¿al final vais a llevar a Sven?

- No, es un viaje muy largo en barco y dudo que haya suficiente zanahorias como para que aguanté un viaje de cinco días.

Asentí dándola la razón, Sven lo tendría muy difícil, incluso con todas más zanahorias del mundo sería muy difícil.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Anna tengo cosas que hacer así que esta es mi despedida, mándame una carta en cuanto lleguéis ¿vale?

Ella asentía mientras ponía un puchero, parecía que iba a llorar, me abraza muy fuerte.

- Elsa, será la primera vez que nos separemos desde bueno... Eso.

- Estaremos bien.

- Te escribiré todos los días y tu igual, te traeré un montón de recuerdos...

Ella siguió diciéndome un montón de cosas, después cuando acabo de decir todo nos despedimos, quería llevarla a la parte del barco pero aún no me atrevía a acercarme a ningún barco.

Después de despedirme de ella me fui hacia donde mandaron a Hans, un guardia me dijo que el doctor ya había llegado así que aprovechando eso fui para saber el estado de Hans.

Toque la puerta de la habitación, el doctor me abrió la puerta parecía preocupado, le salude y él me devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Doctor es muy grave?

Él miro a Hans y también yo lo hice, él nos miraba a los dos, a mi especialmente con el ceño fruncido, estaba tumbado en la cama, en algún momento hacia un gesto de dolor pero rápidamente lo quitaba.

- Tiene un grave golpe en la cabeza, el cuello es lo menos preocupante, con unos días sin que lo fuerce demasiado se recuperará pero lo que me preocupa es su golpe en la cabeza, he tenido que darle unos puntos.

Sabía que lo que iba a preguntar a continuación estaba más que contestado pero igualmente lo hice.

- ¿Puede viajar en barco en esas circunstancias?

Él negó con la cabeza lastimosamente, sabía lo que suponía para este reino que Hans se quedara.

- Lo siento reina Elsa pero sería muy peligroso, podrían saltarse los puntos y en medio de un navío no sería posible hacerles los puntos hasta el próximo puerto, podría perder mucha sangre, sólo sería un mes por sí acaso.

Asentí nerviosa, sabía que tenía razón pero no me hacia gracia que se tuviera que quedar, por lo menos Anna y Kristoff estarían de viaje dos meses.

-De acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias por todo.

- De nada reina Elsa, vendré cada semana para revisar como esta sino le molesta claro estar.

-No, por supuesto que no me molesta, es más le estoy agradecida por todo lo que hace, cuando sólo era un invitado a la boda.

- De nada, por su majestad lo que sea.

Dice cogiendome la mano para luego besarla, me fije en él, era un chico de no más de treinta años, de buen porte y atractivo.

- Ya se puede ir si lo desea...

Estaba tentando el terreno para que me dijera su nombre, me daba mucha vergüenza no saberlo a él parecería divertirle mucho.

- John, su majestad y claro, tengo que atender a otros pacientes pero tenga por seguro que volveré para ver al paciente y espero que usted este presenté mi reina.

Me sonroje, vi como se iba y cerraba la habitación dejándonos a Hans y a mi solos, ahora recodaba que él estaba.

- ¿La reina de Arendelle esta ligando con mi doctor? -me pregunta con sorna desde la cama, me giró a él con una mirada gélida.

- No estaba haciendo eso -justifico- Estaba preguntado por su estado, es un buen médico, por no decir el mejor.

- Como quiera reina.

- Hans se deberá quedar aquí un tiempo, si fuera por mi sería iría en el primer barco rumbo a las Islas del Sur pero como no es posible, estará continuamente vigilado.

- ¿No se fía de mi?

- ¿Debería? -pregunto hostilmente.

-En absoluto -responde serio.

Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos cuando decido hablar.

* * *

Nota **Mislu**: ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo por cierto, ¡muchas gracias a **Evagante** por dejarnos utilizar a John! Aunque no lo utilice para amigo de Hans, decidí usarlo como su doctor, tal vez este doctor ¡venga con sorpresita! No se sabe si buena o mala pero una sorpresa será y aunque ya lo haya dicho -escrito- espero que os guste el capítulo, la verdad es que me acostado un poco y lo de la salchichas con huevo... ¡Es que estaba comiendo eso en ese momento! (Vaya excusa -.-) Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que animan a seguir subiendo capítulos :) y aunque tardamos un poco -un poco mucho- espero que merezca la pena, por cierto lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, son las 03:26 de la mañana ¡y tengo mucho sueño!

Nota de **Adela**: ¡Hola! Soy Adela y os responderé los comentarios. Os agradecemos que comentéis y os pedimos disculpas por tardar en subir, hemos estado liadas con temas del instituto. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo de Mislu!

**Ziu**: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias! Ya he terminado los exámenes también, haber que resultados me dan..¡Saludos!

**Reveriek**: Kristoff me encanta, es adorable :') ¡Gracias por leerlo y me alegro de que te guste la historia! ¡Saludos!

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Jajaja me pasó igual cuando estaba escribiendo. ¡Gracias! ¡Saludos!

**Chocoleti'e**: ¿Sí? ¡Pues me alegro de hacerte feliz! Me gusta sacarle sonrisas a la gente. ¿Sabes que he muerto de amor con tu review? Estoy segura de que tú también eres una buena persona. Seguramente haya mucho Kristanna ya que yo amo la pareja, aunque a mi amiga creo que le gusta más Helsa xD ¡Besos de nutella!

**SakuraSoul**: ¡Me alegro y muchas gracias! ¡Buena semana también para ti! ¡Saludos!


	5. Aviso importante

¡Hola! ¡Soy **Mislu**! O **Susana** (este es mi verdadero nombre muajajaja, vale no me hagáis mucho caso con esto) lo siento por las personas que pensaban que esto era un capítulo nuevo sólo que decir que dejo de hacer fics y ahora se preguntarán a ustedes mismo "¿y a mi que me importa?" Y se que no les importa pero tenía las ganas de que lo supieran me imagino que el fic seguirá a delante y lo hará mi amiga **Adela** que a echo el prólogo y el capítulo 2.

** ¿Motivos por que lo dejo? **

**1º** Me siento un estorbo en Fanficition, hay muy buenas/os autoras/es comparadas/os conmigo y mi amiga **Adela** es una de ellas (también muchas personas más) y no se... Me siento una pesada, un estorbo, algo que hay que quitar y por eso me voy.

**2º** Últimamente estoy muy deprimida y cuando digo últimamente son unos cuantos meses pero ahora es cuando estallado, temas familiares, estudios y temas familiares -.- y por eso quiero estar tranquila un tiempo, no tengo ganas de hacer nada... Puff y eso que tengo 17 años no me imagino a los 60 -.-

**3º** Luego esta que empezado una historia/novela... Algo no se como llamarlo y es algo muy personal... Tiene cosas de mi pasado y ahora la gente dirá "¡No me importa!" Pero me siento con el deber de decirlo, quiero desahogarme con eso y tal vez en un futuro lo escriba en alguna parte como en un fic o en un blog o en algo.

Y bueno ya no hay más razones se que no son suficientes y que algunos se alegrarán que deje de escribir en este fic... Pero bueno espero que valgan mis razones y seguramente volveré (para martirio de otros) y que ahora me da un no se que de volver... Pero bueno ayudare a mi amiga **Adela** que se esta enterando gracias a este aviso... ¿Soy muy buena amiga verdad...? Y si ella necesita ayuda le ayudaré aunque creo que estorbo... Y gracias por todos vuestros reviews y que seguro el fic seguirá igual de bien y **Adela** como estas leyendo esto prometo invitarte a ver la"Bella y la Bestia" el miércoles ya que es más barato y yo no tengo pasta y no se sí responder reviews... ¡Pues lo hago! ¡Hasta otro fic! F: Jajaja que curioso ¡a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo!

* * *

**Tibetana**: Gracias :) ¡tiene que tener alguno aparte de Hans! Me dio pena en la peli :( así que como no le pusieron ninguno yo le pongo dos chicos *soy mala muajajaja* *ahora se deprime por que no va a escribir más...*

**SkyBlue05**: Me gusta tu nombre *-* mi nombre lo hice por mis dos personajes favoritos de anime, Mis de Misty de pokemon y Lu de Lucy de fairy tail y así surgió **Mislu**... Soy rara XD y me alegro de que te guste el fic *-* ¡mi amiga lo seguirá haciendo muy bien! Yo también soy más fan de Helsa e/e XD yo tampoco me imagino mucho a Hans sangrando... Pobrecito *momento depresivo...* pero bueno no le va a pasar... Eso creo... Hum... habrá que leerlo por que ahora ¡yo también seré una lectora! XD no voy a continuar pero mi amiga si así que lo seguirás leyendo :)

** Ziu**: Gracias *-* a mi también me gusto esa parte, siempre he querido ponerla y me parecía el momento adecuando *-*

**Pinkelue**: Gracias por leerlo, seguro que no te decepcionas con John :)

** Chocoleti'e**: No me imagino a un Hans no siendo tajante, la verdad no te puedo decir si es malo o no ya que a partir de ahora como he dicho a **SkyBlue05** soy una lectora más... *momento depresivo...* a **Adela** le encanta el Kristanna así que ten por seguro que habrá :) y me encanta el chocolate blanco *-* ¡otro beso para ti! Seguiré leyendo tu fic que conste e,e XD

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Si por mi fuera le mandaría en un barril y le daría los remos solamente XD gracias por tu review :)

**Oceangirl24**: Es de que este año ;) se seguirá subiendo este fic, que tenga un buen día tu también :)

**Peach**: Gracias *-* espero que te siga gustando los siguientes capítulos :)

**Reveriek**: Celoso celoso no pero molesto si XD gracias por decir lo de escribir aunque yo no lo siento así... ¡Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos!


End file.
